Alone
by Sordidas
Summary: Just a medium length drabble on Snape's thoughts before he joins the Deatheaters. Sirius turns up and threatens him. This may have slashy undertones, depending on how your mind works ;)


  
**A/N:- Sentences in _italics_ prevailed by '--' are things Voldemort has said to Snape. This is just a slashy-esque scene between Snape, his thoughts, and Sirius. I didn't turn out as I had planned, so as always, reviews are so appreciated. They help me improve!!**   
---Sordidas   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~   
  
  
The young man brushed his longish black hair back out of his eyes as he stared at the library door. Sirius and his group were in there- he could hear them...laughing, happy.  
  
  
Yet, here he was. Alone. He knew he could hold his own in a duel... and it was not **that** fear which prevented him from going in. It was more the _friendship_ the four boys shared- they were like family. Seeing that closeness- especially seeing it grow stronger under the hatred they shared for him- was almost painful, at times. But he needed that book...   
  
Grasping the handle, he swept in through the door. Assuming a thoughtful face, he walked quickly by the four marauders, acting as though he had not noticed them- they in turn, seemed to return the favour, and of that, he was glad.  
  
Behind the tall, long, stalls of books he felt more hidden. They wouldn't see him, not here. Un-noticed, unheard... here, he liked to remain unseen.  
  
  
_--"Do the deed...yet have them unsure that it was you who did it..."--_   
  
Without warning, the words of Voldemort rang through his head. The man was evil... but so... _correct_. They seemed to share an abundance of similarities- and he was finding it hard to keep finding reasons as to why he had not joined him, yet.   
  
_--"Because it's wrong? Severus, do not tell me a man such as yourself believes in right and wrong!"--_   
  
_--"No. Because **you** would almost certainly never feel the closeness that you long for again. You would always be alone."--_   
  
He didn't think he wanted that. Not yet.   
Shaking himself from his thoughts, he caught sight of the book he had been looking for. 'Dark Brewing' was a book he was certain should be in the restricted section, but simply wasn't due to circumstance- none of the plebe's in this school realised the potential of Potions...   
_--"They do not see your potential."--_   
"Snivellus..."   
He shuddered almost, as the dark stare of Sirius Black met his own. If there was one man Voldemort longed to be on the dark side, it was him. Pure blooded, and magically **gifted**, he would be a worthy adversary to whomever he helped. Plus, the dark haired Gryffindor had an enticingly sadistic side...  
  
"Someone was sneaking around Gryffindor common room last night, snivellus."   
Biting his tongue, he mentally scolded himself. How did Black know it had been him? Sirius dangled the piece of paper that Snape himself had been looking for in front of his nose.   
  
"I can't imagine what they were looking for." he continued sardonically, and placed the paper in his robe pocket. "But, I assure you, snivellus," and now Black was dangerously close to him, pressing against him, almost, and hissed in his ear "They will never find it now."   
His breath caught slightly as Sirius touched his face, despite the fact that it was more of a threat, than a caress. It was still the first time his face had been touched in such a way in so long, and he had a mad desire to touch him, in return.   
  
_--"You let your desires rule you, Severus."--_   
  
Fighting it, he lowered his eyes, as if submitting, and the touching stopped stopped.   
"Better luck next time." the other man murmured, as he sauntered away, presumably back to all his _friends_.   
_--"One day, your luck will run out."--_ With a sudden surge of anger, and a flick of his still unused wand, he pinned the other against the bookshelf. With a look of hate-bordering-lust, he walked toward Sirius.   
  
"Threaten me again, Black, and we're going to have a problem."   
  
_-- Refuse me again, Severus, and we're going to have a problem."--_   
  
Smirking, even though he'd lost the upper hand, the other replied, "Count on it."   
_--"Yes, boy. You can **count** on that."--_   
He imagined all the things he could do to wipe that smirk off the other's face, and was alarmed at the more sordid ones his brain could think of. Shaking his head, he slowly walked away, and slid out of the door that he did not enter by.   
"Bugger." Resting his head against the door, he realised he'd forgotten the book. Brushing his hair back out of his eyes once more, he considered turning back...   
_--"There will be no turning back."--_   
He couldn't. Sirius and his group were in there... laughing, happy. And he was Alone. _--"With me, I will never see you lonely..."--_ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
